


Paper House

by triforcewaffles



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Bonding over grief, F/F, Foster Parents, bellow diamond - Freeform, mentions of pink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triforcewaffles/pseuds/triforcewaffles
Summary: A Bellow Diamond story, somewhat based on the song Paper House by Lisa Hannigan.





	1. Chapter 1

_We lended our heavy hearts_

_Motors with broken parts_

_We had a deck of cards, it was a start._

 

 

Amrin Diamanté had met Jaune Diamond in the time where she wasn’t looking for anyone to come into her life, or rather the time where she vowed she didn’t _need_ anyone. She constantly reminded herself that she would be fine on her own. The heartbreak to come with someone else leaving her life wasn’t worth it and therefore, she preferred to be alone. Or so she thought.

Previously, Amrin had fostered a young, energized child named Rosalind Quartz. At first, the older caretaker swore that she would do her best to prevent herself from becoming too attached to the child, but with her charismatic demeanor and infectious smile, Amrin soon threw that proposition out of the window. Upon receiving her, she knew that Rosalind had been bounced from foster home from foster home, each being worst than the last. Amrin promised that she would give this child a loving, nurturing environment and make her feel as welcomed as possible.

Over the next few months, both had come to form an almost inseparable bond. Amrin received the child she had never had and Rosalind received the motherly figure she had always wanted. Amrin finally felt that her heart was full and that she was content, but at the back of her mind, she knew that the feeling wouldn’t last forever. As she knew would happen, in the midst of her joy, she one day received the notification that Rosalind had been chosen to be adopted. She had longed to adopt the young girl herself, but with her high demand as a lawyer and occasionally as a performer, she knew that it would be near impossible to raise a child once she began being needed more frequently.

On a particularly dreary November day, the case worker along with Rosalind’s new guardian arrived to take the girl to her new home. Though Amrin knew it wasn’t her fault, she couldn’t help but feel resentment towards the tall, rigid woman with spiky blonde who had come to take away her happiness, but she knew couldn’t do anything about it and that the adoption was for the best. After a tearful goodbye between Rosalind and herself, Amrin closed the door and shut down. For weeks, she had barely had the strength to go to work, to eat, even to sleep. Slowly, she began picking up the pieces to her life and resumed living normally, even going as to foster another child for a month or so and adopting a dog, but no other child or animal could replace the bond she shared with Rosalind.

Years passed, and there was not a day in her life that Amrin had not thought about Rosalind. She was fully aware that she could visit her anytime she wanted, but could not bare the thought of having to say goodbye once more. However, what Amrin Diamanté was not aware of was that she would have to say goodbye indefinitely. _Bad_ _car_ _accident_. _Two_ _people_ _are_ _injured_. _Rosalind’s_ _dead_. The words plays over and over again in Amrin’s mind. _Rosalind’s_ _dead_.

 _Rosalind_.

 _Is_.

 _Dead_.

From then on, everything became a blur. The funeral came and went, but the tears flowed nonstop. There was not a time that Amrin’s cheeks were left untouched by tears or that her eyes even remained dry. She proceeded to cut everyone off in her life, moving robotically through the days so that she could survive. Once again, it had been months since Rosalind’s death, but she still felt as numb as she did the first day. Breathing. Managing. Merely existing.

Today, it happened to be particularly nice Sunday afternoon, the sun warming the air, but the breeze keeping it at a nice 70°. Amrin, with her heart feeling a little lighter than usual due to it being such pretty day, decided to head to her local favorite donut shop for coffee and a donut. Though she hadn’t cared much about her appearance for the past few years, she at least made an effort to apply concealer to the dark circles under her eyes, brush her long, dyed white hair and even put on real _jeans_. Since it was a nice day, rather than driving, Amrin decided to walk and to bring her dog, Rosie, along with her since walks had become a rare occasion for both. After hooking the leash on to the shaggy golden retriever’s blue collar, she stepped out of her house, locking her front door behind her.

Initially, Amrin squinted at the harsh sunlight. She usually kept it dark inside her house and didn’t leave much during daylight hours, save for her job, as she preferred night or early, early morning. She felt her eyes welling up as she thought of Rosalind. _She_ _loved_ _the_ _outdoors_ , she thought as she gazed across her large front yard. Almost as if she could sense Amrin’s grief, Rosie pawed at her leg, giving her a concerned look. Well, as concerned as a dog could get. “I’m sorry, Rosie. Would you like to go now?” She sniffled, asking the dog in her soft Irish accent. Rosie barked in response and began panting to which Amrin could feel a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. The two set off outside the gate and turned left, heading down the sidewalk to The Big Donut.

Amrin Diamanté lived near the outskirts of Beach City, but fortunately for her, the city wasn’t too large, so she reached the donut shop quickly. After tying Rosie’s leash to a bike rack outside, she headed inside to grab what she needed. As no one was at the counter at the moment, she stood studying the menu for a bit. She eventually decided on a caramel macchiato and glazed donut for herself along with a Cookie Cat shaped dog treat for Rosie. “Hello? Is anyone there?” She called out, hoping for someone to come take her order. A few moments later, a short blonde woman rounded the corner, her eyes widened as she realized who was there. “Ms. Diamanté!” Sadie exclaimed, a smile beginning to form across her face. Amrin was slightly shocked as well, but a smile began to form on her face as well. The two had become acquainted through Rosalind and the both of them used to visit the donut shop frequently. However, it had been a few years since Amrin had been back and the memories began to flood back. She shook her head in a effort to prevent the tears from forming and focused her attention on Sadie. “Hello, Sadie. How have you been?” Amrin asked softly, but kindly.

“Same old same old, I guess. How about you?” Sadie asked the taller woman. Amrin averted her eyes as they began to well with tears that rolled down her cheeks. Sadie instantly felt regret. “Listen, I’m sorry about-“

“It’s quite alright. I’m.. I’m working through it the best I can.” Amrin half lied to the blonde. She nodded back knowingly.

“What can I get you?” Sadie asked.

“I’ll take a caramel macchiato, a glazed donut and one of those cookie cat treats for my dog.” Amrin listed off, discreetly trying to wipe the trails of tears that fell a few minutes ago. Sadie turned to put together her order as Amrin reached in her back pocket for her debut card. As the blonde handed her the bag, the white haired woman attempted to hand her the card in exchange. Sadie shook her head and offered a simple, “Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure? It’s no-“ Amrin was cut off by a loud barking noise. Both turned to look outside to find Rosie barking and jumping at a tall woman with spiky blonde hair. Amrin quickly fished in her other pocket and slapped down a five dollar bill before grabbed her food and rushing out of the door. “Stop all of that incessant barking!” The woman commanded Rosie, but the dog kept barking.

“ROSIE!” Amrin shouted and the dog instantly stopped, looking guilty. She rushed over to her retriever and scolded her before turning her head to meet the eyes of the woman. Her heart immediately twisted and her felt the fire of rage in her stomach. “You.” She whispered menacingly, feeling the tears beginning to come back to her eyes out of frustration and anger. The woman that her dog had been barking at had been none other than Jaune Diamond, or more importantly, the woman who had adopted Rosalind Quartz.

“How could you let her go out like that?! You knew it was dangerous and you let her anyway!” Amrin yelled at Juane, the tears flowing freely now. Jaune’s own eyes widened and then narrowed as she realized who was yelling at her. She scoffed, attempting to put on a strong front. “You’d really believe that I _let_ her out in weather like that? You’ve got to be kidding me!” She fired back.

“You killed her. You took her from me. And you _killed_ her.” Amrin whispered, still angry and crying. Jaune’s heart broke at hearing Amrin’s words. Her own eyes began to water slightly.

“You say that like I don’t regret it as well.” She chuckled bitterly and turned on her heel, walking in the opposite direction. Amrin’s tears still flowed, but she began to feel guilty over her outburst. Of course it wasn’t Jaune’s fault. Rosalind had always been hardheaded and most likely left without permission. No one could control that.

“Wait..” Amrin called our hoarsely after Jaune. Jaune stopped walking and waited. “I apologize..can I buy you coffee to make up for it and we can possibly talk this out?” She asked, a tiny bit of hope in her accent. Thought everything in Jaune’s being wanted to keep walking, she couldn’t ignore both the white haired woman’s grief and her own, as well as the incapacitating beauty of the other. The tall blonde turned around and offered a firm nod. Amrin blushed slightly and rushed inside to grab Jaune a drink.

Upon her return, Amrin proposed that they sit on the beach to talk. Again, Jaune only offered a nod. The only sound heard between them as they walked was their footsteps and the jingling of Rosie’s collar.

***

Time passed and the two began to warm up to one another. Rosie rested comfortably underneath the bench between the two, content and warm. Amrin and Jaune has talked for hours and to be honest, this was the best that either of them had felt in months. During their conversations they had obviously talked about Rosalind and the love they shared for her, but also began to get to know each other in which they instantly felt a connection. Jaune now had her hand resting on top of Amrin’s; she had placed it there a while ago for comfort not only for the other, but for herself as well.

“Oh!” Amrin said, startled at the fact that the sun had now begun to set across the beach. “I better head home now..it’s beginning to get late.” Jaune withdrew her hand a little more quickly than she should have and both of the woman began to blush slightly, looking away from each other.

“Is it alright if I walk you home?” Jaune asked, a little nervous. However, with her authoritative demeanor, one would never be able to tell she was afraid. Amrin smiled a genuine smile, the biggest she’d given in months. “Of course.” She lilted and took Rosie’s leash in her hand.

As they walked home, shoulders brushing, Jaune eventually slid her gently calloused hand into Amrin’s softer one. Immensely grateful for the darkness that had settled around them to hide her burning cheeks, Amrin felt the previous ice around her heart begin to slowly melt. Once they reached her house, both gazed into each other’s eyes. They both knew that their emotions at the moment were akin to cards made into a house, close to caving. However, there was no denying that there was a connection that would only continue to grow as time passed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y’all, the last semester of senior year as well as this IB program is kicking my ass. On a side note, Change Your Mind was absolutely incredible and I cried a total of six separate times. 
> 
> The italicized section is a flashback ;)

_We’d_ _sit_ _out_ _in_ _the_ _sun_

 _And_ _wait_ _for_ _our_ _skin_ _to_ _turn_

 _You_ _would_ _ask_ _for_ _truth_

 _And_ _I_ _would_ _look_ _for_ _something_ _to_ _burn_

~~~

 

“Wow” was the only word that could be used to describe the feeling that Jaune Diamond gave Amrin. From her neatly styled blonde hair, her athletic physique and (believe it or not) her loving heart, the white-haired woman had now fell head over heels - and she knew that Jaune felt the exact same way. Since meeting her, Amrin’s heart had become lighter.

 

It had taken a few months for Jaune to let down her guard and allow Amrin to love her, but upon doing so, she immediately regretted not letting her in earlier. There had been many dates prior to their first meeting; Amrin initiating the first by inviting Jaune to the beach with her and Rosie. The day had been spent laughing (yes, even Jaune was capable of laughter), throwing the frisbee to the dog and even an effort by the blonde to teach Amrin how to surf.

 

Their meetings continued, alternating who chose what they were doing, even including a romantic attempt at Jaune cooking dinner. Today, however? Today was going to be different. Amrin had plans to ask Jaune to be her girlfriend, officially.

 

And even though she was nervous, she was even more eager.

 

The day had started like just about any day that Amrin and Jaune had known each other were free. Today, Amrin made the first move and called Jaune, asking if she wanted to go with her to the beach, something the two did often. Of course, the blonde agreed and offered to pick Amrin up like the gentlelady she was. That was that.

 

After hanging up the phone, Amrin set off to get herself prepared both physically, and emotionally. She decided to pick her royal blue halter bikini, as blue was the color she looked best in. Hell, Jaune had even taken to calling her Blue, due to her eyes and her aura in general. After throwing on a pair of high waisted jean shorts and an old cropped t-shirt, she slipped on her flip-flops and headed back downstairs for her other items.

 

After throwing two beach towels, a bottle of water and sunscreen into her bag, Amrin swept her white mane of hair into a high ponytail and placed her visor next to her bag. Rosie wandered in the room with a frisbee in her mouth and Amrin laughed and placed that into her bag as well. Right on cue, there was a sharp knocking on the door.

 

“Coming!” Amrin called, jogging slightly down the hallway to the front door. She opened the front door and nearly fainted at the sight.

 

Though Jaune was usually dressed more conservatively than Amrin, today seemed to be an exception. Today, it seemed to be alright to show some skin.

 

And _goddamn_ , did she look _good_.

 

Jaune’s slightly cropped tank top showed off not only her toned stomach but her incredibly toned arms as well (she’d mentioned something about powerlifting once?) and her shorts, which were a bit longer than Amrin’s, were still shorter than what she normally wore. To top it off, she’d worn dark sunglasses that made her look immensely hotter.

 

Jaune leaned against the doorframe and tilted her sunglasses down. “Good morning, Blue.” She winked, flashing a rare smile.

 

Amrin blushed and lightly shoved her. “God, you’re insufferable!” She laughed, swooping in to give her a kiss on the cheek. At this, Jaune turned red and cleared her throat.

 

“Are you ready?” She asked, not quite meeting Amrin’s eyes.

 

“Yeah, let me just get my bag and Rosie.”

 

Amrin grabbed her bag and placed her visor on the crown of her head before whistling for Rosie. The dog trotted around the corner, her leash already in her mouth. Her owner hooked it onto her collar and gave Jaune a nod. The blonde moved back from the doorframe and allowed Rosie and Amrin through before closing the door behind her.

 

The walk to the beach wasn’t long at all, maybe a mile or so; the coast was visible from Amrin’s front porch. Rosie gently tugged her owner along, which in turn pulled Jaune along as she had to keep up.

 

“Slow down, Rosie!” Amrin giggled at the eagerness of her dog and upon hearing the younger, Jaune found herself smiling, too. The golden retriever began to bark as they got closer to the beach, tugging harder at the leash. Amrin gave in and unhooked her collar, allowing Rosie to run straight into the ocean.

 

Finding a clear spot on the beach under an umbrella, Amrin discarded her bag next to Jaune’s drawstring backpack. The former grabbed Jaune’s hand and tried to drag her towards the ocean, but her smaller frame wasn’t enough to move her.

 

“And where do you think we’re going?” Jaune asked, a hint of a smirk in her voice, even if it wasn’t evident on her face.

 

“To the ocean? Why else would we come to the beach?” Amrin challenged playfully, tilting her head a bit. She had to turn around to do so, and during that, Jaune had swiftly pulled her wrist so that Amrin was now nearly face to face with her.

 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” This time, the smirk was present.

 

Amrin was beyond flustered, especially being so close to Jaune.

 

“I..um, w-well..” she stuttered, caught completely off guard. Jaune chuckled and inwardly marveled at her ability to make Amrin so flustered.

 

“Sunscreen, sweetheart. We can’t have that gorgeous olive skin burnt now, can we?” Jaune said handing her the bottle. Amrin, still unable to form coherent words, simply nodded and started applying the sunscreen.

 

Afterward, the two headed into the water with Rosie and had plenty of fun throwing the dog the frisbee, splashing each other and overall just having a good time. All day, Amrin had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to ask. Every time she’d mention she had a question, she’d get nervous and ask something else instead. She didn’t understand why she couldn’t just grow a set and ask! Eventually, the sun got close to setting.

 

“Hey, drinks on me?” Jaune asked, motioning over to a small restaurant near the coast. Amrin swallowed hard and nodded, knowing this would most likely be her last opportunity.

 

A friendly young boy they’d met earlier, Steven and his father, Greg, offered to watch Rosie while they went, so Amrin handed over her dog and walked back to meet Jaune. The two set off hand and hand across the beach.

 

Jaune opened the door for Amrin and motioned for her to go inside. Fairy lights were strung across the mostly wooden building, giving off a magical atmosphere.

 

The same feeling that radiated from Rosalind.

 

Immediately, Amrin thought of Rosalind and her eyes began to water.

 

“Yeah..I used to bring her here a lot..” Jaune said, softer than usual when she noticed Amrin’s face. In an attempt to prevent them from getting upset, Jaune gently squeezed Amrin’s hand and led her towards the bar.

 

“Come on, you’ll love it.” She nudged.

 

The two took a seat at the bar, Amrin ordering just water and Jaune ordering a piña colada daiquiri. The two were given their drinks and sat in silence, despite the dull roar of the other patrons.

 

It was clear they were both thinking of her.

 

Of Rosalind.

 

Amrin slowly stirred her straw in her water, her mind clouded in grief. Rosalind was gone, and she wasn’t coming back. And Jaune had taken her away from her. The anger came back faster than she could suppress it.

 

“Why’d you do it? Why’d didn't you stop her?” She asked, coldly turning towards Jaune, desperately trying to keep the hostility out of her voice.

 

Jaune’s own eyes flashed with anger before she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Hold that thought,” she said flagging down the bartender. “Shot of vodka.”

 

The shot glass slid across the counter and Yellow downed the contents, coughing a bit after she was finished. Amrin raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to continue.

 

“Rosalind was a free spirit. I’m sure you know that, you had a part in raising her just like I did. She was young. She was defiant.” Jaune started. “She never took no for an answer.”

 

A bitter chuckle from the blonde.

 

_On that night, it had been raining, harder than usual for Beach City. Jaune was bundled up on the couch, watching TV, a box of tissues on her left and a cup of tea on her right; she was sick. She hadn’t moved all day, save for going to the bathroom or putting leftovers in the microwave._

_“Rosalind?” Jaune called stuffily through the house._

_“Yeah, mom?” The reply came._

_Another coughing fit._

_“Can you bring me the cough medicine?”_

_A noise was heard from the kitchen, followed by the gentle padding of feet into the living room. Rosalind entered, wearing clothes that one usually wouldn’t be wearing at_ 8 pm _on a rainy day. She handed the cough syrup to her mother and sat down on the couch next to her. Jaune, usually being a stickler for rules, opened the bottle and took a swig of medicine until she’d felt she’d had enough._

_“And where the hell do you think you’re going? You didn’t ask for permission.”_ Jaune _raised an eyebrow. Rosalind snuggled up on the couch next to her, despite the fact that she was sick._

_“Just to Pearl’s..please? It’s not far and I haven’t gotten to drive my car much..” Rosalind said, twiddling her thumbs._

_“Absolutely not. The roads are slick and you’re inexperienced.”_

_Rosalind pouted. “That’s not fair! You never let me do anything fun.”_

_“No, I don’t want you getting hurt. You aren’t ready.”_

Jaune ordered another shot of vodka and following suit, Amrin ordered one, too.

 

_“How am I ever going to be ready if you won’t let me?”_

_“I said no. That’s final.”_

_“God, you suck!” Rosalind raised her voice, pushing her mother away from her. Even though Jaune was getting drowsy from the medicine, she still grabbed Rosalind wrist and yanked her around to look her in the eyes._

_“Listen here, young lady. You are not an adult and as long as you’re in this house, you will follow my rules. Do I make myself clear? You’re not the parent.” She growled, still managing to be frightening while she was under the weather. Rosalind’s eyes widened, but she wrenched her wrist away from Jaune’s grasp and took a step back, scoffing._

_“You’re not even my real parent. You can’t tell me anything.”_

_Rosalind bolted up the stairs and slammed her door shut._

_To say that Jaune was hurt was an understatement; she was heartbroken and furious. Knowing it was better to let her anger blow over before she punished her child, she let herself drift off to sleep._

_She awoke roughly four hours later and switched off the TV before heading upstairs to her own bed. A warm glow emitted from under the door of Rosalind’s bedroom. Sighing, Jaune stopped in front of the door, with her hand on the handle. She almost turned the knob_ , _but dropped her hand back to her side before she did._

_“Rosalind. I’m going to bed.” She said stiffly, standing there for a moment more before heading to her room and crashing into the bed._

 

Amrin ordered another shot, this time tequila. She desperately needed it to get through this story without a breakdown and she assured Jaune she could handle her liquor.

 

_Only ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Jaune stumbles down the stairs and flung open the door._

_“What the fuck could you possibly-“_

_She stopped and stared._

_“Ms. Diamond?”_

_Jaune modded, confused._

_The only thing she could remember was the officer extending his hand and handing her a diamond necklace._

_A pink diamond necklace._

 

Amrin rubbed her thumb gently across Jaune’s shaking hand, letting the tears freely flow down her face. She had been right, the shots had saved her from a full-on breakdown. Jaune wiped away a few of her own tears and looked away from Amrin.

 

“You’re right. It was my fault. I’m sorry.” She said, her voice breaking a little.

 

“No, I’m sorry. It wasn’t your fault, it wasn’t anyone’s fault. She was just being a teenager at the wrong time. Thank you for telling me..” Amrin said, calmer than usual.

 

Jaune cleared her throat and they sat in silence again.

 

“Is that what you wanted to ask me?” Jaune asked, breaking the tension. Amrin ran a hand through her hand and let out a mildly frustrated groan.

 

“Another shot of tequila.” Amrin told the bartender. She downed the liquid, no problem. Jaune raised an eyebrow to this.

 

“Are you okay? It’s probably not good for you to be drinking this much, you are relatively smaller and that would mean it would take a lot less for you to-“

 

“Jaune Diamond, I am in love with you and I want you to be my girlfriend. Alright?” Amrin deadpanned.

 

The blush on Jaune’s face was immediate and she sat staring with her mouth agape.

 

“Well?” Amrin asked, growingly slightly impatient. She inwardly gave a sigh of relief at the burst of confidence the alcohol had given her.

 

Jaune gently grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, capturing her lips in a kiss.

 

“Can’t believe you beat me to it.” She joked, grinning widely.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Amrin blushed, looking away.

 

It was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I counted and this fic should be about 9 chapters, so stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first story I’ve written AND published! Because of Steven Universe, I have fallen in love with Lisa Hannigan’s (Blue’s VA) personality, voice and music and I figured that the song Paper House would fit perfectly with a story about Blue and Yellow Diamond. If you’re confused-
> 
> Amrin Diamanté - Blue Diamond  
> Jaune Diamond - Yellow Diamond  
> Rosalind Quartz - Pink Diamond 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
